La chute de l'histoire
by Abigael
Summary: En allant chercher sa petite nièce à la sortie de l'école, la vie de Sakura est profondément bouleversée par SON retour...


_**La chute de l'histoire**_

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci de bien vouloir découvrir mon premier essai en tant que one-shot ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez sur _**_pitibou12yahoo.fr_**

_Bonne lecture ! Bizz, Abigaël_

- Passe une bonne journée et sois sage mon chou !

- Oui promis Tatie !

Sakura la vit s'éloigner doucement, puis celle-ci revînt sur ses pas en courant.

- Dis Tatie Sakura… commença-t-elle timidement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ryoko ?

- Bin… tu sais, dans ma classe…

- Oui ? lui dis-je pour l'encourager.

- Bin ya un garçon… il est très gentil avec moi...

Elle avait l'air très gênée.

- Ton amoureux ? continuai-je en souriant.

- ….voui concéda-t-elle, toute rouge, et baissant la tête. Bin… est-ce qu'il peut venir jouer avec moi en rentrant ?

- Mais bien sûr Ryoko ! Je viendrai vous chercher tous les deux cet après-midi, d'accord ? et puis il pourra même manger à la maison ce soir si ses parents sont d'accord !

- C'est vrai ! Merci Tatie ! Je lui dirai !

Sakura sourit à 7 ans, elle était aussi joyeuse et croquait la vie à pleines dents…. Elle la regardait tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en sautillant, toute joyeuse, vers son ami qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de son école primaire. Celle-ci était constituée d'un bâtiment principalà l'architecture moderne. Pour entrer dans ce bâtiment, il fallait traverser une petite cour, véritable aire de jeux, bordée par une haie formée de buissons fleuris, et contre cette barrière naturelle on avait érigé une clôture grillagée. Celle-ci a été mise en place récemment, après un incident qui aurait pu être dramatique. Deux jeunes enfants avaient réussi à traverser les buissons, et s'étaient dirigés vers le bord de la falaise qui se trouvait à 400m de là. Une barrière en bois était érigée à 50m du bord du précipice afin d'avertir du risque encouru. Heureusement, d'autres enfants, qui avaient vu les deux jeunes garnements lors de leur escapade, prévinrent leurs instituteurs qui s'étaient alors lancés à leur poursuite. Ils les rattrapèrent alors qu'un des deux garçons franchissait la barrière en bois.

La vue de l'hôpital principal de Tomoeda tira Sakura de ses pensées. A 27 ans, elle travaillait dans cet hôpital en tant qu'aide soignante. Encore une longue journée de travail l'attendait.

A 16h30, Ryoko et Toshiro attendaient dans la cour. Puis un homme arriva et se dirigea vers les deux enfants. Il était grand et élancé, ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient en bataille sur les yeux, et avait de grands yeux noisettes qui brillèrent à la vue du petit Toshiro.

- Tonton ! s'exclama Toshiro, qui se jeta au cou de son oncle.

- Tu as l'air en forme mon p'tit bonhomme ça fait plaisir à voir ! répondit-il en riant. Puis jetant un coup d'œil à la petite Ryoko qui restait là et qui avait l'air intimidée par cet homme si grand.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie Toshi-kun ?

- Elle s'appelle Ryoko ! Elle est très gentille ! On joue tout le temps ensemble !

- Bonjour…dit timidement la concernée.

- Bonjour Ryoko ! Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir te chercher ? Sinon je peux te ramener !

- Ben en fait ya ma tante qui vient me chercher….

- Et elle est d'accord pour que j'aille manger chez elle ce soir ! dit joyeusement Toshiro. Tu veux bien, dis, s'il te plaaaaaît !

- S'il vous plaît, insista Ryoko, avec ses yeux de bambi.

- D'accord vous avez gagné, répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Mais alors tu me promets d'être sage Toshi-kun, d'accord ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIII !

Puis se tournant vers Ryoko :

- Ta tante a l'air très gentille !

- Oh oui elle l'est ! répondit fièrement Ryoko.

- Et elle est très belle ! ajouta Toshiro, qui l'avait aperçue le matin.

- Ah ! répondit l'oncle. Et comment s'appelle ta tante petite Ryoko ?

- Elle s'appelle Sakura !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Euh tonton ça va ? s'enquit Toshiro, en voyant son oncle pâle.

- ….euh oui oui ! c'est juste que je me disais que c'est un joli prénom et une belle fleur Sakura….

- Oui ! moi j'aime beaucoup la regarder ! elle a de beaux cheveux longs (un peu de la même couleur que vous mais en plus clair !) et j'aime trop jouer avec ! Et quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts, j'arrive plus à bouger ! oO

- Tonton t'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout blanc, s'inquiéta Toshiro.

- …oui… c'est juste que…

Ryoko n'attendit pas qu'il finisse sa phrase car elle venait d'apercevoir une voiture familière, et vit sa tante en sortir.

- Tatie !

Toshiro ne quitta pas son oncle des yeux et il lui prit la main, celui-ci était comme paralysé. Il vit Ryoko se diriger vers elle, celle qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier, celle qui n'avait jamais voulu oublier….

Ryoko tirait Sakura par la main pour aller la présenter à Toshiro et son oncle, et Sakura, qui se laissait emmener en riant, s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle venait de le voir. Lui. Celui qui avait changé sa vie. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, celui qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier et n'avait jamais pu. Elle était pâle, ses jambes tremblaient, elle ouvrait la bouche comme si elle allait parler mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Enfin, elle put articuler, faiblement :

- Sya… Syaoran ?… mais… ?

- Sakura ? c'est bien toi ? Oh Sakura… la voix de Syaoran tremblait, sa vue se brouillait.

M- ais pourquoi… ? demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle.

Sakura s'effondra, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Elle pleurait, son passé ressurgissant tout d'un coup, avec son flot de souffrances et de douleur, qui avaient à peine commencé à cicatriser…. Elle essayait de parler, et ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots.

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?… pourquoi…alors que nous avions la vie devant nous ! on était si heureux… il n'y avait aucune ombre dans notre vie, alors pourquoi ?

Syaoran s'était approché d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, mais Sakura ne bougea pas. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et dit, péniblement :

- Pardonne-moi Sakura… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tout d'un coup je n'étais plus sûr de rien, quand j'ai vu qu'entre nous ça devenait vraiment sérieux, j'ai eu peur, peur de te perdre, peur de te faire souffrir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…. Je t'aimais trop pour te faire du mal, mais j'avais si peur de cet avenir ! J'avais aussi peur que tu ne me laisses, que tu ne me trahisses, que tu me déçoives…. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu prendre mes distances, je voulais…

- Mais de quoi voulais tu t'assurer ! s'écria Sakura entre deux sanglots.

- … je voulais que cette période de ma vie où tu n'étais pas me montre à quel point je t'aimaisà quel point tu me manquais… que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi et que tu étais la seule qui compterait pour moi….

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur Toshiro. Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, elle regardait ses yeux noisettes et ses cheveux bruns, et fut tirée de ses pensées par ce que venait de dire Syaoran :

- … Et finalement je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi, mais quand je suis revenu tu avais déménagé, et depuis je vivais rongé par le remords, le regret, la douleur d'avoir perdu celle que j'aimais plus que tout, de t'avoir fait souffrir, de nous avoir fait souffrir comme je l'ai fait…. Et jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et d'espérer te revoir un jour…

Sakura ferma les yeux, l'esprit torturé, les pensées confuses se bousculant dans sa tête, et ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle regarda à nouveau Toshiro, puis Syaoran.

- Je t'aime Sakura, murmura ce dernier.

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa, et brusquement, elle se leva en criant :

- MENTEUR ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ME DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE APRÈS TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

- Mais… Sakura, je t'assure que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et…

- MENTEUR !

Sakura souffrait, son cœur jadis brisé par Syaoran, alors que maintenant ce dernier prétendait l'aimer !

- C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Tu mens ! Tu m'as abandonnée ! Lâchement ! Je ne vivais plus, j'errais dans cette vie, cette vie sans toi…. Et en plus tu croyais que j'allais t'attendre bien sagement après ce que tu as fait ? Après ton départ, j'ai essayé de reconstruire ma vie, de surmonter et ma douleur et mon amour, cet amour qui me consumait littéralement, qui me tuait ! combien de fois j'ai murmuré ton prénom en attendant ton retour ! combien de fois je t'ai attendu, assis sur mon toit, espérant voir ta silhouette se dessiner ! Peu à peu je m'étais faite à l'idée d'avoir été trahie, abandonnée par celui que j'aimais plus que moi-même ! … Avec le temps, j'avais pu mener une vie à peu près normale…. Pourquoi après avoir brisé mon cœur, mon être tout entier, pourquoi reviens-tu me mentir ! Ne peux-tu pas me laisser vivre ? Pourquoi faut-il encore que tu reviennes ? Désires-tu tellement m'anéantir ? Ne me laisseras-tu jamais tranquille ? Pourquoi devrais-je toujours vivre dans l'attente, l'appréhension, l'anxiété, le désespoir ?

- …Mais…. Sakura….

Syaoran ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait parfaitement à quel point celle qu'il voulait rendre heureuse, celle qu'il voulait faire sourire souffrait. Mais quelque part il savait que s'il la retrouvait un jour elle en souffrirait, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était à quel point cela l'affecterait. Il se mit à pleurer.

- Sakura….

Sakura ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant encore. C'était comme si tout était devenu plus clair dans son esprit, comme si cette évidence avait toujours été là, mais voilée, et que le voile fut levé. Elle refusa une fois pour toutes de revivre l'enfer vivant dans lequel l'avait jetée Syaoran après son départ.

Elle se mit soudainement à courir, courir, courir… et Syaoran vit avec horreur qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers la falaise !

- SAKURAAAAA ! hurla-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Elle arrivait au niveau de la barrière en bois, et, dans son état, dut faire un effort pour la franchir, ce qui permit à Syaoran de rattraper son retard. Il sauta par-dessus la barrière et empoigna Sakura à 20m du précipice. Il la tenait fermement, et plus elle se débattait, plus il resserrait son emprise.

- Sakura je t'en prie, calme-toi ! je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une seconde fois ! la supplia Syaoran.

- Je ne peux pas ! dit-elle en gémissant, en se débattant toujours. Je t'aimais !…

- Mais je t'aime toujours Sakura !

Sur ces derniers mots, Syaoran avait relâché son étreinte pour la regarder, mais Sakura en profita pour s'échapper.

- TATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! criait Ryoko, qui pleurait et voulait courir rejoindre sa tante, mais Toshiro la tenait fermement, comme son oncle tenait Sakura quelques instants auparavant.

- SAKURAAAA ! NOOOOOOOOOON !

Dans un dernier effort, dans un geste désespéré, il essaya de l'attraper …. Malheureusement, ce geste fit perdre l'équilibre à Sakura, qui se trouvait alors au bord du précipice. Elle bascula dans le vide.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Syaoran hurlait, il hurlait de désespoir, car son geste avait conduit Sakura à la mort, il hurlait de rage contre lui-même car il n'avait pas su la garder près de lui quand il le pouvait. Son cœur lui faisait mal, tellement mal… il avait du mal à inspirer, chaque bouffée d'air irritait sa bouche, sa gorge, et ses poumons…. « Sakura…. » murmura-t-il, en pleurant amèrement…. Soudain, il fut tiré de sa détresse par un petit bruit, presque inaudible. Il se releva et se risqua à regarder dans le ravin, appréhendant ce qu'il pouvait découvrir.

- Sakura !

Syaoran n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le manteau de Sakura se trouvait pris dans une branche épaisse, mais sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'impact de la chute de la jeune femme.

- Sakura ! Prends ma main ! Je t'en prie Sakura, accroche-toi, s'il te plaît Sakura, ne me laisse pas… la supplia Syaoran. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul… je t'aime….

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, ses larmes l'emportant sur lui.

- Mais comment peux-tu me dire que tu m'aimes encore ! Tu mens, c'est impossible ! s'écria la jeune femme en sursis.

- Mais je te le dis PARCE QUE je t'aime ! je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

- … mais… comment peux-tu m'aimer… encore ?… Mais… et ton fils…?

- Oh… Sakura… non…. Ce n'est pas mon fils, c'est mon neveu !

- Syaoran… (Sakura pleurait) je t'aime….

… Et la branche céda.

_Voilà, the end. Je sais c'est pas très joyeux à la fin, mais bon ça change…. Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire, c'est sur __pitibou12yahoo.fr__ ! toutes les critiques (constructives je parle) sont les bienvenues :) voilà voilà ! bizz, Abi_


End file.
